


SOUNDS WITHIN VARIETY

by Houndmancometh



Category: INSTRUMENTS - Fandom, Music - Fandom, VARIETY - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Kudos: 1





	SOUNDS WITHIN VARIETY

SOUNDS WITHIN VARIETY

What do musical instruments have in common, and how do they compliment each other? It starts from the Piano with ivory keyboards, and working then to the brass of other instruments forming an orchestra of melody and harmony into the masterpiece. It later becomes a ballot. This is hot orchestra’s come to life. In sheet music, it has been prearranged into what part each instrument will play in bringing in the tempo. The Piano and Organ will start the tempo, and the other instruments on cue will join in to compliment the musical number. At some point, the orchestra leader with the Violin, Viola, the Harp in adding the flowing tones to bring out the entire musical piece. If you have been to a concert such as Carnegie Hall or Brooklyn Academy of Music, it’s like Actors change from scene to dialogue. The process can also be expelled into Opera’s with the tempo being mellow or dramatic for the impact in the finale. It all comes down to musical balance of accomplishment or better yet, accompanied. Let’s look at marching bands, the drums and trumpet all compliment to bring out the songs being a theme of harmony. 

Each instrument has its performance either together with the orchestra or in parts. It is the tone with the message, and the harmony with the creation. Drums can set the mood of a dramatic number, and all the other instruments bring out the complete arrangement. The harp is a very serene instrument with a relaxed tone in creating a quiet atmosphere of taking the music all in and having the audience feel the music while enjoying the harmony. What is all comes down too is Sound, Harmony, Arrangement, Pitch. Tone, Pause Effect with conclusion of musical climax.


End file.
